Shiori Usami
|imagewidth = 180 |double image = |Romaji = Shiori Usami |kanji = 宇佐美 栞 |gender = Female |Birthdate = April 27 |Zodiac Sign = Felis |Blood Type = O |Age = 17 |Species = Human |Height = |Hair = Black |Eye Color = Black |Status = Alive |Affiliation = Border |Branch = Tamakoma HQ(former) |Class = A |Team = Kazama Unit(Former) Tamakoma First Tamakoma Second/Mikumo Unit |Team Rank = T-1: N/A (special) T-2:B-Class Rank 08 |Posistion = Operator |Occupation = Team Operator |Relatives = Yōsuke Yoneya(cousin) |Teammates = T-1:Reiji Kizaki(leader),Kirie Konami and Kyōsuke Karasuma T-2:Osamu Mikumo(leader),Yūma Kuga and Chika Amatori |Manga = Chapter 19 |Anime = Episode 10 |Voice Jap = Eri Nakao (Anime) }} |Usami Shiori}} is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger. She is an Operator and a member of Border's Tamakoma Branch, serving as the Operator of Tamakoma First and Mikumo Unit, being originally a member of Kazama Unit, and also serves as an Operator for Yūichi Jin despite (or due to) the fact he's a solo agent. She is also the creator of the "Yashamaru Series". Appearance Shiori is a young woman with dark hair and eyes. Her hair is styled in a hime cut, a hairstyle common in japan. She wears correction lenses, in the form of glasses, and is always seen wearing her school uniform, over which she wears a long-sleeved sweater with a v-collar. When she was still part of Kazama unit, she wore a hoodie over a white shirt. When in Operator duty, she wears a suit with an emblem and a striped necktie. Personality Shiori is a very playful and carefree person, as shown throughout her appearances in the manga. She also seems to be a nerd and enjoys analyzing things. She's also overconfident and childish, as shown when Jin interrupted her when deciding Chika's position, which disappointed her. She is shown to be very childish, inviting Osamu simply because that'd increase the number of people who wear glasses on Tamakoma Branch. Relationships Osamu Mikumo Yūma Kuga Chika Amatori Usami likes pampering Chika, and always helps her during Rank Battles. Yūichi Jin Takumi Rindō Yōsuke Yoneya They are cousins. They seem to have a really good relationship, as Yoneya is seen taking care of Yōtarō on her Usami's behalf. Reiji Kizaki Kirie Konami Kyōsuke Karasuma Sōya Kazama Ryō Utagawa Shirō Kikuchihara Quotes * (To Osamu Mikumo) "Do you also wish to enroll? That would increase the number of people wearing glasses around here." * (About Kazama Unit) "Now... When people think of "camouflage", they think of Kazama Unit. A unit with a motto, brilliant!" Trivia * means "bookmark/guide", which fits her intellectual and didactic personality. * is a common Japanese surname. * She likes glasses, reading books and looking after people. * She has been hinted to be the older sister of Aya Usami from Super Dog Rilienthal, but this is unconfirmed as of yet. * She shares her voice actress with Ichinose. * In an episode Omake, Yūma calls her an "explaination freak", after she explains him the differences between Gunners and Shooters. References Navigation Category:Shiori Usami Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Border Category:Tamakoma Branch Category:Tamakoma First Category:A-Class Category:Operator Category:Characters born in April